


【柱斑】红豆

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 四战后的故事
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑】红豆

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

1.  
柱间即将远门的那个清晨，斑靠在木门上，朝他招了招手。

当时已是深秋，南贺川旁的两排树木大片大片地被枯黄色所侵蚀。秋风稍起，便有纷飞的落叶盘旋上天际。柱间穿得不甚厚实，是从前未曾担任火影之前那套惯常的族服。寒意透过领口侵入身体的深处，冻得手心泛凉。他站在与斑同住的院子边，关上刚刚推开的篱笆，转过身去，回到木屋前。  
方才唤他名字的男人，静默无言地把一条黑色的薄围巾挂在他的脖子上。  
“仗着自己强壮就不爱惜身体了？”围巾环绕一圈，打上一个简单的结。斑捞起柱间夹在围巾里顺滑的长直发，把一顶竹制的斗笠盖在他的头上，随口提醒一句，“今天会下雨。”  
那只帮他扶稳斗笠的手是凉的，衣着单薄同样不爱惜自己的宇智波族长也没有戴围巾。长发被风拂开，脖子与锁骨不受遮掩地从宽松的领口处露了出来。被裹得只剩下半张脸的忍者之神无奈地扒拉下妨碍他呼吸的围巾，握着那只摆弄衣领皱褶的手，把人拉进自己的怀里。  
斑泛凉的手开始渐渐回暖了。秋风呼啸而过，靠着彼此的体温相互依存的两个人都没有说话，把别离的愁绪用拥抱的温馨来暂时驱散，谁也没有提及当中一人即将远门的事实。  
结果还是留守的一方按捺不住，斑抬起头来，望着那张被斗笠压得滑稽的脸，催促道：“你不会因为私事而耽搁任务的。”

雨开始飘落，纷纷扬扬。  
小小的斗笠，遮不住两个成年的男人，斑的后背与长发都沾上了雨。柱间往前几步，斑重新得到屋顶的庇护，他放心地呼出一口气，最后再用力拥抱这个人。  
“等我回来，你要给我答案。”  
至少，他不是悄然离去。虽不知归期何时，但起码留下一丝可以追逐的念想。  
  
2.  
斑也不知道为什么自己就活了下来。许多年前，他一个人躲在神无毗桥底的地洞里，靠着外道魔像的供给拖着一副颓败的身躯苟延残喘，日复一日地念叨着雏形中的“月之眼”。那时候心心念念的是“活下去， 无论如何都要活下去”，结果等待他的还是死亡。  
后来重新复活，经历四战，证实了一直以来的想法都是错的。他对这个世界再无一丝眷恋，又莫名地活了下来，不是秽土转生那种行尸走肉的活，而是真真正正有血有肉有体温有生气的活着。  
天意弄人，可真无奈。  
死亡的触感并不真实，斑经历过两次死亡，仍然无法准确说出它的样子。从生到死，不过一瞬。眼睛一睁，一闭，就已然跨过生与死的界线。反倒是濒临的那一刻更加真实，生前经历的一切走马观花地掠过，停留在执念最深的那一幕，然后戛然而止。  
宇智波斑从来都是不惧死亡的，但他无法控制弥留之时看见的不是千手柱间。情理之中又意料之外，仿佛一场一层一层往外圆的谎言，完美得连自己都能成功欺骗。可惜总有无法欺骗的时候，直到死亡让他遇见内心最深的执念。  
也许曾经也有某些念头一闪而过，但最后，那些模糊的直觉又被理智所掩盖。

斑从来都没有对柱间说过一个爱字。他觉得这样子就刚刚好，柱间可以为了他二话不说选择去死，他也可以不去计较柱间杀死他的事情。他们是挚友，是兄弟，却不是爱人。爱这个字过于自私。它束手缚脚，让人无法专心。成大事者就该把这种私人感情舍弃干净，如他，如柱间。   
无论是两族交恶，还是他倒戈相向，即便是如今和平年代，柱间都不应该保留这种堪称污点的感情。可是今日，柱间对他说了这个字，如同一个情窦初开的二八少年，迫切想知道答案又生怕他拒绝，小心翼翼完全不像平日里叱咤风云的忍者之神，对他说出这句上百年来从未说过的话。  
“我啊，一直以来，都爱着你。”  
开什么玩笑？他们两个加起来都两百岁经历过生死的人，早该什么都看透，如此一来真是越活越回去了。   
斑想要怒斥的，不知为何看着那张蠢脸却心软了下来。没错，蠢脸。不同于战场上的英姿飒爽，嘴唇微微撅起，那么大的人了，还像乞求怜爱的小动物一样，仿佛只要拒绝他下一秒就会哭出来，让他无法拒绝的无药可救的蠢脸。

他们刚刚睡醒。双方的衣物都因为不良的睡相被揉得乱七八糟。腰带解开了，领口松开了，头发打结在一起。衣不蔽体，没有扎紧的睡袍可有可无地搭在身上，根本就无法遮住泄露的春光。  
好死不死，他们睡觉都有不爱穿兜裆布的习惯，于是斑轻而易举地看见了男人清晨正常的生理反应。他猜想这人大概是没睡醒，谁知道接下来柱间补了一句更劲爆的。   
  
“你愿意跟我结婚吗？斑。”  
斑吓得几乎抬脚就把这人从床上踹下去。  
两人相亲相杀那么多年，该执着的，不该执着的，也早放下，所以不计前嫌一起生活是正常。他们是挚友，所以同睡一张床是正常。大家都是男人，对方的身体哪里没看过？所以一同裸睡更是正常。他们彼此熟悉得就像对方的一面镜子，斑无论如何也不会想到，柱间竟然对他藏着这种念头，而且一藏就是那么多年。  
但是，既然已经瞒了这么多年，为什么还要选择在此时此刻打破这种好不容易塑造的平衡呢？  
  
3.  
活着的不止宇智波斑一个。在那场惨绝人寰的大战结束之时，顶着一抹游魂的传说中的六道仙人在为正义的一方讲述了“我妈跟我相爱相杀我的儿子们相爱相杀我子子孙孙都在相爱相杀”的狗血故事以后，感悟一番“宇智波们都是无辜的千错万错都是小叔叔的错”，便捻起仙法唰唰唰地把因战争死去的人一一复活了。  
这其中，就包括了boss中的战斗机，无辜的宇智波斑。  
像柱间这样的活死人，是有权利选择复不复活的。如三代目火影，就表示这一生已经活得够久了没必要再死皮赖脸地活下去。而四代目，则是赶着与极乐净土的亲亲老婆会面只打个招呼就原地消失。  
最后柱间留了下来，扉间也黑着脸选择了留下。

南贺川边的木屋由柱间亲手建成。不依靠查克拉，一方一寸，从切割到搭建，无一不是亲手完成。面积不大但功能齐全，还有一个用篱笆围起来的小院子。唯一的缺点是，卧室只有一间，需要两个大男人同挤一张床。  
豪迈的四战boss是不会在意这些细节，逢人就安利“宇智波斑是一个温柔的人”的初代目火影更加不会在意。唯一觉得不妥的，是每每遇见宇智波斑就得开始默默计算心理阴影面积的千手扉间。  
当然，作为一个有威严的大哥，弟弟的这点不必要的顾虑也几乎可以忽略不计。小木屋完工的那天，柱间捎来一壶好酒与他亲爱的好弟弟促膝长谈。在絮絮叨叨斑是如何有理想有抱负如何温柔体贴善解人意一整夜以后，忍无可忍的扉间终于勉强同意了他们的同居。  
没有不欢而散，也没有什么要挟，是和平地达成协议。其实，扉间也明白，大哥还有弟弟和孙女，还有初代目火影的威望，然而斑，已经什么也没有了。  
柱间在这世上也没什么好留恋的。村子发展得不错，几经疮痍也这么磕磕碰碰地过来了，孙女虽然没能嫁出去但活得随心。唯一放心不下的，就只有这个被坑了大半辈子的挚友。如果说有什么能效劳的，他一定毫不犹豫地冲在前面。  
只要斑愿意留在他的身边。

曾经某个月黑风高夜，柱间得知挚友即将离开，匆匆忙忙地追到村子路口诚惶诚恐地把斑拦下来。斑不知为何抬手抚上他的脸，很轻很轻的动作，如小时候一般发自内心地微笑，说：“你啊……”  
  
「很傻很天真啊。」  
有一句话，斑没有说出口，可这一定是斑发自内心的声音。当年他就没少说这句话，从小到大，从生到死，从相遇到离别又到重逢。以致于斑稍一努嘴柱间就能准确猜出接下来的话，他连应对的表情都准备好了，谁知道斑却一反常态地挽过他的手臂，低眉顺耳乖得像只温顺的兔子。  
柱间微微一愣，还没来得及消化这神反转。斑就把那少得可怜的行李塞到柱间的手里，转回身去。  
“走吧，你不是来挽留我的吗？我跟你回去。”  
或者说，斑其实根本就没想离开。望着前方逐渐放大的火影颜壁，柱间百味交集。  
  
斑总能预见他无法预见的未来，走在他不知方向的前路，试验他无从得知的可能，也品尝他不必承担的苦果。如果当年他尽力挽留了，斑是否就不会走上这条不归路？   
可是，哪有什么如果？  
  
4.  
他们在小木屋住下的时间不长。那时战争刚刚结束，百废俱兴。六代目一上台，就加大力度搞改革。作为前任的火影，总是免不了被请到火影办公楼商议正事。柱间又是个热心肠的，常常走访各处工地，与帮忙基建的村民打成一片，一待就是一整天。  
正值夏天，艳阳高照，大地被蒸得火辣辣。柱间穿了清凉的浴衣，仍然被晒出一身的臭汗。中午时分，各家的男丁都已陆续回家吃饭。柱间迈着小碎步，轻手轻脚来到一棵女贞树下。  
斑正靠在那里睡觉。  
餐布包裹的饭盒被他抱在怀里。他后背靠在树干上，微微歪着头，不复平日里的正颜厉色。乱翘的炸毛在微风里起落，透过叶子缝隙洒下来的光斑金闪闪的，把他整个人都晕得特别柔和。  
柱间突然想要亲亲他。  
如果时间可以停留，他希望这一刻能够停留到天荒地老。  
  
柱间一直觉得，斑是知道他的心意的。甚至，这份心意，是双向的。他对斑的爱恋，并非无法得到回应。  
他经常亲近斑，以兄弟的名义。斑的兄弟没了，他就希望斑能把他当成自家兄弟。斑与族人处得不好，他就希望斑能被接纳进村子去，不要只局限于单一的族氏。斑总说他们已经回不去了，可他觉得，斑还是那个斑，许多年前南贺川边有理想有抱负，有感情有怜悯之心的小毛孩。  
至少，斑没有拒绝他同居的请求，在心里为他留了一处柔软的角落。斑待他是特别的。  
退休老年人的生活单调而清闲。基本上没活可忙，浇浇花遛遛狗就可以过上一天。某些火影退而不休，终日劳碌。某些四战boss没社可报，就花费大把大把的时间在农艺和厨艺上。  
那段时间柱间天天待在工地，斑没事可做，就在小木屋里做好便当，用餐巾包好拎着走去工地。他穿深蓝色的浴衣，腰部别着一把红白相间的团扇，木屐踩在地上哐哐哐地响。  
参加过战争的村民对斑有着偌大的心理阴影。木屐声刚至，他们便在斑的眼皮子下，如惊弓之鸟般一哄而散，拦都拦不住。一次两次没有察觉，渐渐地，次数多了，斑发现端倪，大抵上也明白，自己是不受欢迎的。  
后来，斑开始等待，坐在远离工地的一棵女贞树下，耐心地等待。  
从中午等到日落，每日如此，从不间断。

柱间的嘴唇凑过去的时候，斑醒了。他坐直身子，捧起怀中的饭盒，解开蝴蝶结。盖子掀开之时，柱间闻到一阵熟悉的饭香。  
是蘑菇杂饭。  
饭勺就至嘴边，柱间尝了一口，幸福得几乎升天。

斑不常做蘑菇杂饭。在以甜品为主食的宇智波中，蘑菇杂饭算得上是黑暗料理的一员。这道菜，是在同居生活开始才学做的。斑对料理有着天才一般的悟性，仅仅一次，就把蘑菇杂饭做成人间美味，让人食指大动、回味无穷。柱间总是揶揄，若他们不想留在村子了，便寻一个远离木叶的小村庄，开一个小饭馆。斑掌勺，柱间跑堂。小日子必然过得滋润无比。  
事实证明柱间还是太天真了。有一回，扉间到小木屋拜访顺便留下吃一顿便饭，斑随手做的味噌汤，就喝得扉间足足拉了三天的肚子并在他的心里留下极大的阴影。斑的厨艺天分，大概仅仅展现于柱间爱吃的蘑菇杂饭罢了。   
日子不紧不慢地过，平平淡淡，波澜不惊。斑不再提及自己未完成的梦想，一心一意地与柱间一起过他们的小日子，仿佛那段走过岔路的光阴从来都不曾发生过。  
就是缺少很多笑容。  
他不是真正的快乐，他仍未释怀，他深知这和平不会持续太久。世人苦难，只要人心存邪念，战争就不会停歇。总有一天，这个世界会重新陷入无间地狱。  
  
可是，他又无可奈何，他再也没有重来的资本了。  
  
5.  
木叶村正在举行婚礼。斑正好没事，便去瞧瞧。  
据说是奈良家的儿子和风影的姐姐。因为涉及两村邦交，办得尤为隆重。大名亲赐的轿车装饰华美的绸缎，从遥远的黄沙之地一路拉至木之叶村，一身曳地白无垢的新娘子扛着一把杀伤力特强的大扇子威武霸气地闪亮登场。  
周围议论纷纷，而衣冠楚楚的新郎不过淡淡一笑，就在众人的惊愕中牵过新娘的手，朝婚宴场地走去。  
有人说，在真正爱你的人面前，是不需要任何伪装的。他爱你的优点与缺点，用宽大的心去包容你、疼惜你。好的，坏的，完美的，缺陷的。在这个人面前，你只需随心所欲地做自己，便已足够。

  
求婚不是第一次。在那遥远的战国时代，还是个未成熟小毛孩的柱间就已经向斑求过一次婚了。

“你说，除了结为兄弟，还有什么坦诚相待的好方法吗？”  
  
“有啊，结婚。成为一家人，就不会再有战争了。”  
“那也不失为是一个好办法。可是如果家里没有女孩子怎么办？”  
  
“男孩也可以结婚的。所以，斑，你长大以后就嫁给我吧。这样的话，我们就不用再打了。”  
  
“你你你……我揍你啊！”  
“瞧你这脾气，也就只有我能娶你了。”  
“滚！”

  
两个少年狼狈地从水里爬出来，脸上都或多或少地挂了彩。斑的身上滴答滴答滴着水，一头炸毛浸得湿漉，乖巧地垂下来，紧贴在脸上。加上那张唇红齿白的小脸，一点都没有平常虎虎生威的样子，反倒像是个娇滴滴的小姑娘。柱间握着斑的手，两只眼睛闪闪发光，虔诚又认真。  
“我一定会娶你的，绝对。”  
儿时的玩笑话谁也不会当真，没想到时隔多年，柱间竟然旧事重提。

斑一生未婚。虽难以启齿，但无可否认的是，直到现在，已经算为百岁老人的他仍旧是个童贞。而且，他珍藏多年的初吻，今天早上才刚刚送了出去，就在柱间求婚以后。  
“不想试试另一种人生？”柱间慢慢地开口，一派避世高人的超然作风，“只做一个观光客，看年轻人如何把和平带来，就算战争再起，也是时代变更必经的道路。”  
“这跟你求婚有什么关系？”  
“当然有关系。”他像流氓一样轻佻地捏着斑的下巴，所有伪装完形毕露，“你需要一个伴侣，陪你笑看风云。”

木质窗棂半开，屋外桂花茫茫。飘了几朵进来，刚好落在床头。两个刚睡醒的男人正衣衫不整地抱成一团忘情接吻，那几朵淡黄小花粘上缠绕的长发，泛起淡淡桂香。  
柱间的技术很好，不像猴急的禽兽般狼吞虎咽，品尝好东西似的周到地舔舐斑的唇。舌头顺势滑进去，耐心地引导里面不知所措的那根，带着他一点一点适应这个初吻。  
他闻到了柱间的味道。不同于小时候耍得气喘吁吁时夹着奶香的汗味，也不同于长大后始终站在身旁不近不远处时植物的清醇，是一种特别的男性荷尔蒙。它充斥在斑的四周，温柔地拥抱着他的身体，给他温暖与安全感，让他舒心，放心大胆地交付自己的全部。  
衣物在两人的缠绵中被脱下，可怜兮兮地与被子一同挤在角落里。柱间的手顺着斑的脖子往下滑，一路轻抚他的身体。  
欲望被握住的那一刻，斑终于清醒过来。他一把推开压在身上帮他按摩私密之处的男人，捂着自己跳得慌乱的心，喘着粗气说：“让我考虑一下。”

6.  
婚礼散场的时候，斑被扉间拦住了去路。  
宇智波一生黑的白毛千手一如既往地斜着一双上挑的狐狸眼，不知道在谋划些什么。他不说话，就这样黑着一张脸，死死盯着这个斗争了一辈子的敌人。  
良久，他咬牙切齿地挤出一句话：“你们，搞过了？”  
须臾之间，斑哈哈大笑起来。他捂着肚子，笑得前俯后仰，差点连眼泪都笑了出来。  
倒不是说这句话有多好笑，而是千手扉间的样子。千算万算日防夜防却最终难逃一劫的愤慨与无力，不愿服输又不得不服输的痛心疾首，最后转化为一种恼羞成怒。那百感交集，别提有多好笑了。  
有时候，获得快乐的方法很简单。我知道你过得不好，那我就愉快了。这种杀敌一千自损八百的方法放在别人身上或许不适用，可是扉间，找他的茬是斑无趣生活中少数的乐趣之一。无棱两可地逗逗他，会产生不少乐趣。  
扉间之所以这么猜测，是因为他是一个出色的感知型。他不清楚大哥和斑到底做了什么，只能隐约感知得到斑的身上若有若无地残留着大哥的查克拉。通常这种情况，要么是用查克拉为斑治疗过，要么是他们干过某些见不得人的勾当。二代目火影是个理性大于感性的人，虽然不想承认，但是按大哥对斑宝贝到骨子里的情况，百分之八十的可能，是后者。  
斑特地僵硬地扭过身子，假装不经意地揉一揉“酸疼”的腰部，又假装躲过话题掩耳盗铃地掩盖过去：“关你什么事？”  
扉间的脸更黑了。这种动作在路人看来最正常不过，可对于本来就想歪的扉间来说这绝对就是欲盖弥彰。  
不，宇智波斑不是欲盖弥彰，他分明就是故意的！扉间的脑壳疼痛至极，似有无数只蜜蜂围着大脑四处乱窜。他想起大哥临出差前千叮万嘱在他远游的这段时间一定要好好照顾嫂子就更加头疼。一个世纪过去了，这可恶的宇智波斑怎么还是阴魂不散？  
他深吸一口气，控制好自己的情绪，尽量用一种平静的口吻说：“走这边，我有东西给你。”  
  
“我不走，谁知道你又要搞什么花样。”那厮还像根木棍似的杵在原地不肯动。那只搓揉的手更加用力地撑住了腰部，仿佛不撑一下就会如柔弱的姑娘一般随时随地倒下去。  
这小动作让扉间更加碍眼，他扭曲着面部的肌肉，做出一个足以吓哭小朋友的表情，说：“我想搞什么花样还能瞒过你的轮回眼吗？”  
紫色环状的花纹迅速变形，转为妖艳的殷红色。那妖孽下巴抬起，眼尾上挑，拽得跟别人欠了他八百万：“对付你，写轮眼就够了。”完了还冷笑一声。  
“呵呵。”  
聊天止于呵呵，扉间觉得这场不愉快的聊天已经没必要再继续下去了，奈何身上还有一个麻烦的任务。他抓起斑的手，一瞬之间施展了一个飞雷神之术，闪到千手家荒废已久的族地，从族长家院子里不知道挖出一坛什么东西塞进斑的手里，又施展一个飞雷神重返原地飞速逃脱。  
他再也不想看见宇智波斑这个人，再也不想看见宇智波斑他全家！  
他气得连记性都不好了，竟然忘了宇智波斑他们全家，从来都只有一个人。  
  
“这蜂蜜酒是你死的那年大哥埋在院子里的，现在还给你。这并不代表我承认你了，我是死也不会叫你做嫂子的！”  
“呵呵，你怎么忘了？你都已经死过一次了。”  
“滚！”

蜂蜜酒的习俗，斑是知道的。据说这可以强身健体，是曾经的千手一族婚礼必备佳品。在千手的习俗中，蜂蜜酒是新郎赠与新娘的聘礼之一。  
斑能够想象当时的情形。终结谷大战过后重伤未愈的火影大人拖着病体跋山涉水，穿过丛林，提着一个小小的坛子，比划在蜂巢下一滴一滴收集渗透下来的露水。柱间的双手沾满泥土，被荆棘划破的皮肤慢慢愈合又再次被划破，再愈合。不见伤痕，唯留下斑斑血迹，彰显着他曾经受过的所有伤。  
  
他站在那里很久很久，直到聚少成多，装好满满一坛，仔细地用木塞填满壶口上的每一个缝隙。他明知道这一切都不过是徒劳，他想赠予的那个人永远都不会收到这坛蜂蜜酒，但他仍然郑重其事地搬回自家的院子并且埋下。那时候的他，估计是打算让这酒永远深埋在那里，连同记忆中想要交予人。  
谁知兜兜转转，多年以后这坛酒竟得以重见天日，回到它本该所属的人手中。  
  
7.  
如果是柱间，此时会对他做什么？  
柱间的话，会不会压抑自己的情欲，帮他穿上衣服，拉过被子盖在他的身上然后亲一亲他的额头？还是放浪形骸，把他压在身下，亲吻他，抚摸他，用力贯穿他的身体，把他做得精疲力尽下不了床？  
他解开自己的腰带，让身体毫无保留地袒露在这个人的面前。他跪在床褥上，像猫咪一样轻手轻脚地爬过去。他不知道接下来会发生什么，但他知道这人会教导他，开拓他，与他一同出色地完成这件事情。  
  
这人动了，扶着他的肩膀躺在床上，俯身而下的高大身影把他整个人都隐没下去。这人的脸上看不出来什么表情，墨色的一双眼珠子仿佛埋藏了一汪深不见底的潭水，沉着镇定，一如战场上只身面对千军万马时的端严又从容。  
——这是千手柱间，站在世界的顶端，被称之为忍者之神的男人，他一生的对手，一生的挚友。  
他被柱间骑在身上，搭在髋骨处的右手在微微颤抖。柱间的视线从未离开过他，像一只潜伏的野兽盯梢自己的猎物。他抓过他的手腕拉起来，让他摊开的掌心于唇边擦过：“别怕。”  
其实并非害怕，也没有紧张，那是一种兴奋的战栗，犹如战场上遇见一个棋逢敌手的强大对手。不需要考虑胜负，只需玩命地战斗，像个英勇的战士，等待对方的出招然后打败他。  
几乎没什么前戏，柱间抬高他的臀部，单刀直入直捣黄龙。强烈的撕裂感震痛他的神经，埋在后穴里的那根东西像一团炙热的火焰，电光石火灼烧全身。  
  
柱间挺立着欲望，长驱直入后倾巢而出。电闪雷鸣，气势汹汹不带一点犹豫地碾压他的身体。他的内壁包裹着那根粗大的肉刃，痉挛着、搅动着，不甘示弱与之进行一场正面的搏斗与厮杀。  
下身的战斗如此激烈，上身当然也不会逊色。他抱着柱间的脖子，汗津津的胸膛紧紧贴着对方的，欲望在两人腹部的摩擦之下胀了起来，泛着盈盈的水光。柱间的肩膀就在嘴边，他露出獠牙，一口咬在那副健硕的身体上，尝到了浓重的血腥味。  
痛不堪忍也不为所动，鲜血流出更是视若无睹。所谓战士，就是只剩下一张嘴、一口气，也要拼尽全力打败对手。  
——没错，就是这样。来吧，来吧，让我兴奋，让我起舞。

睁开双眼时月色正浓，烛光悠悠，喝了一半的蜂蜜酒安静地立在桌面的一角。斑撑着酒醒的脑袋从椅子上站起来，擦了一把冷汗，下身粘稠的触感让他皱了皱眉。  
这场春梦，来得突然又激烈。尘封了上百年的酒，果然烈性，把他自己没察觉的欲望都可以悉数勾出。  
窗边响起羽翼扑棱之响，一只忍鹰从半开的窗户下飞进来，停在斑的肩膀上。  
他从绑在鹰爪上的竹筒里取下卷轴打开，一串豆粒从卷轴里面掉了下来，落在桌面上。斑捡起来，就着烛火仔细端详。  
豆粒红得发亮，每颗均匀大小，饱满圆滑，一看就知道是刚从树上新鲜摘取。也不知道柱间是怎么在这不当季的深秋找到这串红豆的，定然花了不少功夫。  
不过，柱间的心意，他明白。  
复活以来的第一次，斑觉得，活着真好。只要活着，他们就还有未来。  
梦境总能投射自己内心最真实的欲望。多亏了这场梦，若非如此，他可能这辈子都不会发现自己心里对柱间的感情。

「我总是听信自我，盲目地走在前方，一心只想到达终点，快一点，再快一点。却忽略了沿途的风景，忽略了一直陪伴在身边的你。」  
「我以为你的感情一文不值，是我寻找真理道路的一块绊脚石。我舍弃它，丢掉它，却忘了那一切让我强大的铠甲，原来正是我忽略至今最重要的它。」  
  
8.  
这次任务其实并不需要退休在家的忍者之神亲自出马，实验室里忙里忙外的千手扉间在看见他大哥和蔼可亲的笑容时就知道等待他的准没好事。  
果不其然，聪明的二代目三言两语之间就已经分析透彻他这个无事不登三宝殿的麻烦大哥到底想要拜托他做什么，然后他毫不犹豫地选择了拒绝。千手柱间也不是什么省油的灯，各种人生哲理信手拈来，试图说服这顽固的弟弟。于是你推我就之间，便有了如下对话。

“老夫一个单身狗才不要掺和你们之间的事情。宇智波斑这人就是个固执的一根筋，他要是不开窍，你再怎么暗示都没用。”  
“好弟弟，我这次一定直接表白。你只需要在我外出的这段时间里帮我好好开导他，让他明白我的爱意。”  
“旁人说是没用的，得他自己领悟。”  
“所以啊，这次我表白完就跑。你听过一句话没？小别胜新婚，只要我跑了，斑一定不习惯，久而久之，他就会发现我的重要性，发现我有多爱他了。可我不希望我不在的这段时间里有人趁机撩他，你帮我看着点。扉间，大哥下半生的幸福就交到你手上了。”  
“大哥，难不成你真想跟斑结婚？”  
“必须的！我肖想他很久了。你还记得我以前埋在院子里的蜂蜜酒吗？原本打算跟斑的婚礼上喝的，后来不了了之。不过放心吧，等我回来，斑必然已经答应我的求婚了。既然你是我的弟弟，彩礼就免了怎样？”  
“滚！”

千手扉间此生最头疼的事情，估计就是有一个万年坑弟的大哥了。  
  
9.  
柱间归来的时候已是除夕。  
隆冬的夜，雪花纷扬，南贺川边的树木挂满了素白的冰晶。柱间站在河岸的尽头，远远看见他和斑居住的小木屋檐下挂了一个纸制的灯笼。  
忍者的视力极好，相隔几十米，可他能够清楚地看见灯笼上画了两个图案，宇智波与千手的族徽交叠在一起，在曳动的烛火下忽明忽暗。旁边还挂了一串殷红的豆粒，被风吹得左右摇晃。  
寒冬万物蛰伏，耳边只余风声萧萧，但柱间似乎听见那串豆粒互相撞击时敲出了一曲清脆的小调。

红豆生南国，春来发几枝。  
愿君多采撷，此物最相思。  
  
End.  


**Author's Note:**

> 注：红豆在中国又名“相思豆”，在中国从古至今的文学作品中，大多数寓意为“对恋人的思念”，这里柱间送红豆给斑，代表着“我很想你”。


End file.
